


Slow Dancing In The Bunker

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dean and Cas dance when they have some downtime.





	Slow Dancing In The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I had to after the season 14 [gag reel](https://vimeo.com/358741568) came out!

Enjoying some rare downtime, Dean put on some music and let it wash over him while Sam napped in a chair (which couldn’t be comfortable but nobody wanted to move him). “You feel like dancing, Cas?” Dean asked his boyfriend.

“This isn’t slow music,” an amused Cas pointed out.

Dean sighed. “Why do you want to slow dance so much?”

“Shut up - you know you love it,” the angel shot back.

“You’re lucky I love you,” the hunter grumbled with a grin on his face. 

Cas shook his head his amusement and crossed his arms. “No, you’re the lucky one. And please change the music.”

“Fine. So bossy,” Dean teased as he started going through his collection to find the perfect song. It took some time but he eventually landed on Eric Clapton’s _Wonderful Tonight_. He didn’t press play until Cas joined him, however, and the two of them started to dance. Dean twirled his boyfriend around once, which led to the angel beaming at him from ear to ear.

“We need to dance more often.” Cas could definitely get used to this.

Sam cracked his eyes open and watched the two of them gracefully move around the room. He smiled at them, thrilled they were finally together and practically walking on air. He didn’t say a word, not wanting to ruin the moment. “Cute,” he murmured under his breath.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him away as soon as the song ended. “You happy now?”

“Ecstatic, actually.” Cas gave him a shit-eating grin and laughed when his boyfriend mock-glared at him.

“Can you two be disgustingly adorable somewhere else?” chimed in Sam, who shrugged innocently when they both turned to glare. “Get a room,” he teased.

Dean eyed Cas suggestively and they immediately took off for his bedroom.


End file.
